


Song at Sunset

by baristadistrict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little blurb to get over procrastination, Music, One Shot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baristadistrict/pseuds/baristadistrict
Summary: After a tough day, you escape to your favorite spot in the building to relax.





	Song at Sunset

You sat on top of the Avengers building strumming your fingers against your legs. It was near night fall and you were enjoying the sunset; watching the shadows grow along the wide grassy fields of the compound.

The soft, oversized headphones over your ears sang your favorite song as you watched the sunset. After yet another hard day of training, it was nice to escape into music and let your mind wander.

Movement out of the corner of your eye made you turn your head. Bucky stood awkwardly in the doorway that led back into the building; the look on his face was apologetic for having interrupted a private moment.

You slid off your headphones and tapped a finger to your forehead in a lazy, half-assed salute, "Sergeant."

Gaining some confidence, Bucky walked over to take a seat near you.  
"You know," he said, "I haven't been a Sergeant in years."

"Try a century," you smirked.  
Bucky gave you what you'd come to call his "Winter Soldier" glare and you couldn't help but laugh. He rolled his eyes but you caught a glimpse of a smile playing on his lips.

"What brings you here," you asked.  
He was silent for a moment, taking in the scene around him.  
"I come up here sometimes just to...you know when....," he trailed off.

"It gets too much," you offered, stretching your arms over your head and twisting your back. Bucky nodded, turning to look at you. His blue eyes looked tired, worn down and out as if he hadn't seen a good night's sleep since the 1940s.

"I understand," you continued, "Sometimes I can't believe I'm a part of this. The things I've seen, the things I've done. Sometimes it can get...overwhelming. Plus it's nice to hide from Tony and his nonsense once in awhile."

Bucky chuckled and nodded slowly in agreement. Smiling, you took your headphones and leaned in to place them on Bucky. He jerked his head back slightly making you stop short.

You rolled your eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt you, weirdo."

Bucky stared at you, watched your every movement, as you slid the device over his head. You had to admit he looked pretty darn adorable- his scruffy face, still in need of a cut and trim, looked more youthful from the oversized headphones. 

You picked up your phone and started your song over again, "Let me know if this is too loud for your old man ears."

"What," Bucky replied loudly, and you shook your head while hiding a grin with your hand. Bucky's features softened as he listened to the song. He looked out over the compound fields, the last rays of sun bathing everything in a golden peach glow. A hint of a smile was back on his lips and you allowed yourself to stare at him for longer that you should. 

After awhile you scooted closer to Bucky and watched the sunset. Your left arm would occasionally brush his right arm and the warmth from his body so close to yours made you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a little blurb while I’m procrastinating working on my other fic, haha. Ok, back to work.


End file.
